Buffy characters in the wonderful world of SAW!
by xxcozzybearxx
Summary: So... I wrote this at four in the morning.. It's crack... I am not sure if its considered a cross over. It's centered around Giles or as I love to call him "Gilly"... oh and it is M for language and gore.


Disclaimer: Sadly.. I own nothing. *CRIES*

Well get ready for pure CRACK.

Rupert blinked and stared at the rusting metal apparatus attached to is head. He could taste metal in his mouth. _what..is this? _He looked around the dimly-lit room and noted that there wasnt much in it except... a small tv in the corner to his left of the cement room. Ht switched on. Rupert stared at the doll with spiral red cheeks and a cleft chin on the screen. He had seen it before but he couldn't remember where.

_"__Hello, Rupert. You don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the timer at the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like a reverse bear trap. There is only one key to open the device. In the stomach of the man you call your enemy. Is he really your enemy? Look around, Rupert; know that I'm not lying. You've got sixty seconds. Better hurry up...Live or die, make your choice... "_

It was then that he noticed Eathan. _but how did he know..._ "Eathan?" Rupert tried to talk but only suceeded in a mumble. _damnit! _Rupert twisted his wrists in the restraints till they came loose and he bolted scrambled over to Eathan.

"Rupert? whats going on?" Eathan twisted in the barbed wire holding him down, cutting his arms and chest open. "FUCK!" Rupert searched around the dusty floor.

"What are you doing? HELP ME OUT!" Ignoring eathan, rupert found a small scapel hidden in under an xray of a stomach. he saw the key. He kneeled infront of eathan and stared at the xray. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY BINT?" Rupert began to slice through the first few layers of flesh. His hands began to shake.

"FUCK!" Rupert cut deeper into the mess of red flesh and organs. _concentrate. _The skin and tissue was hot and wet. He tried to compose as he grabbed the key are yanked it out.

_5..._ He reached up and fumbled for the key whole_...4...fuck where is it! im going to die!...3...2...1..._ he pulled the trap off and threw it. _Clank. _the trap snapped closed. Rupert didn't move. he couldn't believe he made it out alive.

Standing up he walked towards the steal door across from him and opened it. _why wasnt it locked?_ The door led to an empty concrete hallway filled with pipes and valves. Rupert paused hearing voices. They seemed to be coming from the door at th end of the hall. He sprinted down to the door and pushed it open. All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Willow...Xander..Cordellia?" Ruperts friends were all standing around a circular cement pool in the gound. it was filled with used syringes. _slam!_ the door closed and locked behind him.

"SHIT! you let the door close!" The tall blond tall man lurking in the corner yelled. "What the 'ell are we supposed to do now!" Rupert knew by the cockny accent the man was Spike.

"Bloody Hell! Fuck!" Ruperts oxford accent seemed to loose its charm when littered with fear. "Good lord, do we do now!"

"Hey! look, a tape player! Maybe we should push play.'" Cordellia chirped.

"Oh yes, lets push play! Maybe if we are lucky the it will play some rock music for us to starve to." Xander shot a irritated look at Cordellia.

"No, Cordellia is right. When I was in the other room there was a television and when it turned on it told my how and what I had to do to get out." Rupert cleaned his glasses and walked over to the casset player taped to the wall.

"Well, lets hope your right." Spike sighed. Rupert pushed the small play button on the front of the casset player.

_Hello, Spike. I want to play a game. The game I want to play is very similar to the one that you've been playing as a drug dealer. The game of offering hope to the desperate, for a price. I think we can agree that your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price that you pay is that you must crawl into the same pit of squalor you force your customers into. By pushing this button, a timer has been started. When the timer expires, the door in front of you will be locked forever. Only in finding the key before the timer runs out can you unlock the door. I will give you just one hint as to where that key is: it will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Let the game begin. _

A soft click came from a digitalized clock on the wall above the door that led out. "Your a drug dealer?" Rupert glared at Spike."

"What? I need money for blood. I get hungry you know." The clock beeped signaling that ten seconds had passed.

"SPIKE! GET THE KEY!" Willow pleaded.

"You bloody find the key!"

"Spike, this is meant for you!" Ruper stepped closer to spike.

"Your watcher. you do it." Spike pushed Rupert into he pit of needles. Rupert let out a scream of pain feeling the needles stab into his forarms and calves. "..F..fuck." He moved his leg and screamed. Every move he made resuled in more punctures. _block out the pain. just dig! _He forced his hands into the needles and pushed them around. the clock beeped again.

"HURRY!" Willow yelped looking at he clock. thirty seconds left.

He saw the glowstick attatched to the key and forces his hand down. He grabbed the key and threw it up ou of the pit. Xander grabbed the small silver key and rushed to the door as the clock beeped again. Xander jambed the key into the key whole and twisted it. the clock stopped.

"..H...help.." Rupert reached up. Willow and Cordiellia pulled him up an out of the pit. Willow pulled the needles out of his forarms and legs. "I'm sorry!"

"...not your...f-falt." He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"You bastard!" Xander stormed towards spike and landed a punch on his nose. Spike staggered back holding his nose.

"Bloody 'ell! That hurt!"

"Try anything like that again and I wont hesitate to aim lower," Xander whispered, "Now lets get going." They advanced through the door into a smaller concrete room. in the middle of a room there was a small fernace. it was just big enough to fit a human in.

"I dont like the look of this." Cordellia folded her arms.

"Look another tape!" willow grabbed it and pushed play.

_Hello cordellia. I want to play a game. For years, you've burned those around you with your lies, cons, and deceits. Now you'll have to redeem yourself, for the games you've played with others, by playing one of mine. Inside the device in front of you are two key for. One of them will open the door that leads to freedom. The second leads to nothing. Choose wisely. Remember, cordellia, once you are in hell, only the Devil can help you out. _

"How the hell do you know which one to choose?" Xander scratched his head.

"Ill have to find out." Cordellia opened the door to the fernace and climbed inside it. "The keys look the same!"

"Is there any writing on them?" Willow suggested.

"Um...Ya! one says Adam and one says Eve."

"...Adam and Eve..." Rupert rubbed the bridge of his nose. "..'once you are in Hell, only the Devil can help you out'... its Adam! Eve ate the Apple!"

Cordellia grabbed the key and pulled it. the fernace door closed and flames surrounded her. "Fuck!" she looked and saw she pulled the wrong key.

"CORDY!" xander yanked at the handle on the fernace. He knew it was too late.

"Come on..." Rupert sighed.

After the flames subsided the door at the opposite end opened. Rupert coved his mouth and nose with his shirt and grabbed the key reading 'Adam' and ran over to the door. He opened the door and they causiously entered to the next room.

In the room was a mess of barbed wire and razors. The key was in the middle. The door closed behind them and a voice came from the ceiling.

_Hello Willow I want to play a game. So far in what could loosely be called your life. Society would call you an addict, a rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess, of the life you've been given. your obbsession with magic hurts those around you. Now we will see if you are willing to look inward, rather than outward, to give up on the one thing you rely on in order to go on living. infront of you is the the key to move on. will you cut this addiction? Live of die, make your choice.._

"Um..." willow looked at the sharp barbs.

"You can do I will." Xander hugged her.

Willow stepped into the wires, carefully moving them aside. She managed to get to the key without getting to many cuts. she grabbed the key and tossed it to Spike. He caught it and unlocked the door. Willow blinked feelng her was a deep gash across it.

"WILLOW NO!" Rupert knew the wound was fatel. He ran over and tried to stop the bleeding with his sleeve. "Your going to be okay! stay with me!" He felt tears stream down his face as her body went limp in his arms.

"W...Will..." Xander shook.

"Oh good god. come on! We need to get moving! So what if the bint died! We are going to die if we dont hurry!" Spike grabbed Rupert by the stood up and nodded. "As cuel and horribly put as that was, you're right. lets go."

Xander grabbed a razor and slashed it deep across his wrists. "I can/t go without her..." (o.o...so i couldn't figure out how to kill xander off o.o.o.o)

"Xander! What the hell are you doing!" Rupert yanked the razor from his hand.

"I..I'm sorry...s..sorry." Xander collapsed onthe the concrete floor in a pool of crimson.

"STUPID BASTARD!" Rupert kicked Xander in the side.

"...Rupert...come on... lets go..." Spikes voice had concern for once,

"...I...cant...Jigsaw..has to pay.." Rupert fell on his knees.

"We have to... " Spike lifted Rupert up and they both walked throught the door and on to the next trap.

In the center of the room was a girl sitting in a metal rusting chair. there was a bag over her head. in the corner of the room was a tv very similar to the one in the first room. As soon as the door closed the tv switched on and a familiar doll apeared on the screen.

_Hello, Rupert, The person in front of you is in desparate need of help. You view this person as a victim, but if you were to SEE WHAT I SEE, beneath the mask is a criminal undeserving of the life she leads. The key to save her is under the glass in the tank infront of you. The choice is yours._

A click came from the chair and the gears behind it began to move. the girl let out a scream. Spike pulled the bag off her head and gasped. "Buffy?" Buffys hair was attached to gears, pulling her head back over the back of the chair.

"SPIKE! HELP ME!" She pulled at her hair. Rupert took off his jacket and covered his hand. he began to dig through the glass.

"AH!" the gears twisted more pulling her head further over the chair. Rupert froze. there was ten keys. _what the fuck!_ He grabbed all of them and ran over to the chair. The gears twisted more. Rupert fumbled with the first key. it didnt fit. He flinched as buffy screamed again.

"He is hurrying! your going to be alright!" Spike tried to stop the gears. Rupert tried another key. wrong. he tried again. wrong. _SNAP!_ Buffys scream was muted and turned into a gurgle. Her neck snapped over the back of the chair.

"...No..." Rupert stared at the keys. Spike took a look at the keys.

"they are all the same..."

"I know... everyone dies.." Rupert held his head.

"No, i mean the keys... none of them would have worked." Spike blinked ndd picked up a key. "All of the notches in the keys are the same.."

"Under the glass... " Rupert rushed over and tipped over the glass tank. "It was _under_ the glass..." He growled. "Under the god damn fucking glass!"

"Hey these keys fit the door." Spike pushed open the door and felt a cold breeze. outside. Rupert stood up and walked over to the door. A tape player was laying on the cement outside. Snow flakes landed on the gray and mented around it. Spike picked it up and pushed the button.

_Congratulations! You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore. _

"We are finally free." Rupert looked forward.

"...I AM NOT ALIVE DUMB ASS!" Spike threw the device into the snow.


End file.
